The invention relates to an apparatus for actuating an electrical switching device, in particular a high-voltage power breaker, in accordance with the precharacterizing clause of claim 1.
The invention further relates to a switching device, in particular a high-voltage power breaker, having an actuating apparatus according to the invention.